


Everyday

by lunaseemoony



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Post-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7774357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaseemoony/pseuds/lunaseemoony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being able to comfort Rose after her nightmare helps the Doctor appreciate what he has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyday

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting fics from tumblr to complete collections

A bloodcurdling shriek yanked the Doctor from his slumber. He unstuck his face from the drool that glued it to his notes and fell out of his chair. With a groan he cursed his human physiology’s lack of coordination as he struggled to get on his feet. He followed the lead of his stampeding heart up the stairs through the dark and ran right into their closed bedroom door. Her life depended on him getting to the other side of that door to Rose. He always acted on this feeling, never assuming that she was okay. 

When he’d finally wrestled the door open he found her sitting at the edge of the bed with her eyes blown wide and her chest heaving like a bellows stoking a fire. The Doctor scanned the room and saw only darkness, only what was supposed to be there. Nightmare. His shoulders sank a little. But seeing Rose in such great distress still ignited his nerves. This was what happened once they’d gone domestic. He was that much more protective of her, even if he didn’t need to be. She didn’t need the world at her feet, but he tried his damnedest to put it there all the same.

Usually this would be where she’d tell him she was fine, accept a hug and tell him to come to bed before he wore himself out. All it took was a little whimper for him to dash to the bed, fall, and tug her tight into his arms. The moment her face met his chest she burst into tears. He held her that much tighter, willing her distress away with his love and warmth. He couldn’t bear to see her a wreck. Just the one time on the beach was enough for a lifetime. He let Rose bury her head in his chest, dampening it with her fears and anguish. He brought his lips to her crown and whispered to her soft tresses his promise that she was safe and he was here with her. She coiled her arms around him like a python, squeezing all the comforts from him as she hiked her leg up his. 

She promised him this time it wasn’t work related, or even _Doctor_  related. Just a bad dream, she assured him when she regained some control. The sigh he breathed into her neck shook with the guiltiest sort of joy. He could shed a few tears of his own just hearing this. He tried to fight it, but the relief at one little normal moment washed over him and trickled right out of his weary eyes onto her shoulder. It took him a year and change just to learn to not compete with his other half on the other side for Rose’s heart. He’d never completely win, which he’d finally let set in, but it wasn’t easy to swallow when she mourned for him and worried after him. And then Rose made him worry after her throwing herself into danger’s arms. Once in a blue moon work came home with her in the form of stress-induced nightmares. 

The Doctor was convinced that Rose was the only woman on this green Earth that would accept his joy with open arms without saying a word. He didn’t need to explain anything when the tides turned and she kissed away his tears. He peppered her shoulder with kisses in thanks as they disappeared between the sheets and divested themselves of anything coming between them. He’d never take advantage of her when she’d been upset, but she weakened him with chocolate doe eyes and whispers of needing him. Only him. He loved her. He showed her and told her. Every day. 


End file.
